Losers Like Us
by Lesbrechaun
Summary: GP!Brittany. Brittany has just moved to Lima and is attending William McKinley High School. What happens when she meets fiesty Santana Lopez? Will Santana give up the reputation she has left for the woman she loves or will she continue to mess with Brittanys heart?
1. A Warm Welcome

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think. Shall I continue?**

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Warm Welcome

It's never been easy being an eighteen year old in high school. In fact it's rather difficult. It's even harder being an out lesbian eighteen year old in high school. The hardest thing though is being an eighteen year old, out lesbian with a penis in high school.

My name is Brittany Pierce. My mom just got remarried to John. He's a nice enough guy but because of his job we had to move from Nashville to Lima, Ohio. My little sister Amy really didn't want to move but I didn't exactly care. I was glad to see that high school behind me. Although my dad lives further away from us now, Lima isn't all bad. At least no one here knows about my condition.

Today is the day I start William McKinley high school. After leaving the principles' office I got my timetable. Standing outside my locker I love over the timetable I was given and lucky me I have Spanish first period. Great. Now, I'm not gonna lie. I'm not the brightest crayon in the box but making me take a language I'm gonna forget the day I leave here is pretty pointless.

I'm not going to go to a Spanish speaking country anytime soon. Unfortunately though, I don't make the timetables or the rules so I'm stuck going to Spanish class. Getting lost in school is still embarrassing, even if I've never been here before. I hear a locker slam closed next to me and a short brunette spin around about to leave.

"Excuse me?" I said, stopping the girl before she can go to class. She spins back around to face me. "Uh… I'm kind of lost. Do you know where room 203 is?" The brunette grinned brightly at me. Seriously I think I need some sunglasses.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry." The brunette, Rachel, extended her hand towards me so I shook it and offered her a weak smile in return.

"I'm Brittany Pierce." I dropped her hand, smiling a little more. Maybe I've just met my first friend here.

"And I assume you have Spanish with Mr Shue?" I nodded at her and she grinned again. "Excellent. I can take you there. I have the same class and if you like later I can show you around."

"Oh wow, that would be great. Thank you."

"Hey, Berry! New girl!" The voice startled me. I turned around trying to find the person behind the voice only to get a freezing cold slap to the face. I can hear Rachel scream next to me obviously hitting her too. The cheerleaders who threw the slushies' at us are giggling as they walk away. "Morning Berry and welcome to McKinley, new girl!"

Wiping the slush away from my face, I blink trying to get the sting out of my eyes. The slushy making my clothes stick uncomfortably to my body. I feel Rachel take my hand a lead me into a bathroom down the hall. I watch as Rachel grabs some paper towels and dampens them before wiping the slush off her face. She grabs more, dampening them again and she reaches towards my face. "Can I…?"

I nod letting her clean me up. Once Rachel has cleaned my face she throws away all the paper towels and turns back towards me. "I have spare clothes in my locker; I'll be right back with something for us to change into okay?" Again I just nod in acknowledgement, but before Rachel leaves the bathroom door swings open and another cheerleader walks in to the room. Damn, she's beautiful. She's got gorgeous tan skin and the most alluring brown eyes I have ever seen.

"God Rach, they got you good this morning, huh?" The Latina said, obviously trying not to smile.

"Shut up, Santana." Rachel snapped at her. "And Santana this is Brittany, she just started here. She has Spanish with us first period." I feel my cheeks heat up as she looked at me with those big brown eyes. I smiled back at her. She ducked her head down and I could swear I saw her blush.

"Does this happen a lot?" I ask.

"Yes." They both say in unison.

I just stare at them confused. "Why?"

"It's simple really. The others and I are cheerleaders. Berry here," She says pointing at Rachel, who just scowls at the use of her last name. "Is in glee club, which puts her at the bottom of the food chain at McKinley, and you. You're the new kid in town. You're fresh meat and those savages out there just love them some fresh meat to toy with."

"Wait, if you're a cheerleader, then why are you even in here talking to us?" Now I'm even more confused. What the hell?

"Well, Santana may be a cheerleader, but she is also in glee club with me which means she can get slushied too from time to time. She just pretends I don't exist when the others are around us."

"Speaking of you not existing, I have to go. I'll see you in glee later. Bye Brittany." She winked at me before she walked out the door into the now empty hallways of McKinley.

* * *

After Rachel gave me a new shirt to wear and got one for herself, we walked to Spanish together. Walking in we excused ourselves for being late to class. Rachel took a seat next to a tall oafish looking kid. I looked around spotting the last available seat in class next to Santana. Would it be too creepy if I tried to smell her? _Yes it would be dumbass. Just sit down._

I walked over and sat down, glancing over at the brunette. She was staring out the window, looking positively bored out of her mind. "Hey." I whispered. She glanced over to me before turning her attention back to the window. Okay. Well that was rude. "Santana?"

"Yo Satan, new girl is talking to you." A boy with a Mohawk whispered behind us with a smirk. The Latinas eyes went comically wide as a blush appeared in her cheeks causing her to snap her head in his direction.

"Shut it Puckerman!" She sent the boy a glare effectively shutting him up.

"Santana I-"

"Don't talk to me Blondie." She snapped at me. The harshness of her tone causing me to flinch slightly.

"Uhm... Okay… Sorry." I whispered and turned my attention back to the lesson.

* * *

Once the bell had rang signalling the end of class, the Latina got her stuff together and left the room as quickly as possible. Rachel bounced over to my table waiting for me to get my stuff together before leaving the classroom with me following behind. "What have you got next?"

Once I located my timetable in my bag I quickly scanned it for my next lesson. "English."

"Oh wonderful! I have English too." The short brunette grinned widely at me.

"Cool. So what was with Santana?" I ask curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I sat next to her in class and she didn't even speak to me. I said hi to her and she just ignored it until that guy spoke to her. Then she just yelled at me." I said feeling a pout form on my face.

"Oh that's just the way she is. I wouldn't take it to heart. She has a 'reputation' to keep." She said using air quotes as she said reputation. "She never means anything by it. She just hates other people poking fun at her. I guess Puck must have caught onto the little crush you have on each other." She replied winking at me. I blushed at her words.

"Uhm… What?" That just made Rachel laugh, which only made me blush more.

"Oh come on Brittany. I have two gay dads. I think my gay-dar is pretty on point. I know you like her." She said smirking.

"So wait, Santana's gay too?" I asked, getting my hopes up.

"Yeah, Jacob Ben Israel got hold of a sex tape she had made with some girl at Carmel high and posted it online. He practically shoved her out of the closet to the whole school. On the plus side though it's clear she likes you back."

"Oh wow. That's terrible." I can't believe that. How could someone even do that? Hopefully I never come across this kid. He seems to be a total jackass.

"Trust me she got her own back on Jacob."

"What did she do?"

"It doesn't matter. Point is he'll not be bothering anybody for a while. Come on, we have to get to class." Nodding, I followed after Rachel to our next class.

* * *

When the end of the day finally came around, I don't think I could be any happier. I am exhausted. I just want to go home and watch TV with some hot cocoa or go for a nap. I started walking home. It only takes ten minutes to walk from school to home. I honestly don't think I've ever been happier to see the front door. I quickly walk inside and head straight for the living room, seeing my mom sitting on the couch. She turns around as soon as she hears me enter the room and quickly shuts off the TV.

"Well?" She asks expectantly looking at me. I sit down on the couch next to her.

"Well what?"

"Britt, come on. How was school? Did you meet any new friends? Any one hot here?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows at me and grinning.

"Mom!" I exclaimed as my thoughts start drift to a certain feisty Latina. Pulling me from my thoughts is the sound of my mom's laughter. "School was okay." I shrugged. "I did meet a girl called Rachel Berry who showed me around today. She's in most of my classes and her locker is beside mine, so I will see her in the mornings in case I need her help again."

My mom smiled at me. "Well I'm glad you're settling in here Britt." She said, patting my knee and getting off the couch, heading into the kitchen. "You should also look for a job around town and make some extra money for yourself."

"Yeah, I'll look into it, mom." I said as I got up and went over to the stairs, making my way to my bedroom. I flopped down on my bed, totally drained. I kept repeating Rachel's words in my head all day. _"I guess Puck must have caught onto the little crush you have on each other."_ Did Santana really have a crush on me too?

Rolling over onto my back, I started to drift to sleep. Maybe Lima is gonna be better than I originally thought.

* * *

**A/N: That's it lemme know if I should continue or not :) I just felt like doing a high school fic :D**


	2. Glee

**Okay so here is chapter 2. Let me know what you all think. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed any of my stories. The others aren't abandoned. I just get ideas for different stories and I just can't wait to do them :P**

**Disclaimer: and as always I don't own glee or any of its characters. if I did it would be called the Brittana show and Finchel would be shipped off to an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean #JustSayin**

* * *

I haven't really seen much of Lima yet. When I was walking home yesterday it was starting to get dark. Everything looks different when it's dark so observing everything when you're in the daylight is easier. I put on my converse and grab my iPod before descending the stairs and heading straight for the kitchen. The smell of the bacon and eggs my mom was cooking filled the air.

Seeing my little sister, I walk up to the table and ruffle her hair. "Morning Squirt." She just scowls at me. I sit down at the table as my mom gives me my breakfast. I practically inhale it; I can't wait to see Santana again even if she did yell at me. There is something very alluring about the brown eyed beauty. She's like some sort of puzzle I need to figure out. Start at the edges and work my way in. Like how most people figure out a jigsaw.

"Britt, I'm dropping Amy off to school this morning, do you want a ride?" My mom askes me as she starts to clear up the mess from breakfast.

"Oh that's right! You're first day of kindergarten." I teased her. I poked her in the side making her giggle. "Nah it's cool, I'll just walk. It's not far." I replied shrugging. She nods at me and finishes the dishes before she turns around to face me again.

"You know, I was speaking to a Hiram Berry last night at the store."

"Oh?" I ask quirking an eyebrow at my mother. Wait. Berry? Isn't that Rachel's' last name? I wonder if they're related.

"He was asking about the move and if we settled in okay." She replies casually, snapping my attention back to her.

"Well, that's cool mom." I'm not too sure where she's going with this just yet.

"Anyway, he told me a friend of his owns Tony's."

"Is he called Tony?" I ask grinning at her. Ignoring my comment she continues.

"It's a pizzeria and they're looking for a delivery girl." She states with a smile. Clearly she thinks this idea is genius. It's not.

"Mom, c'mon you want me to be a pizza delivery girl?" My grin falls as I stare at her wide eyed. What the fuck do I even say to that?

"Yes, why not?" She asks confused, tilting her head.

"Because mom, I'm already a loser at school just for the fact I'm the new kid. Now it's gonna be even worse because whenever the jocks and cheerleaders have parties I'm not invited to, _I'll_ have to deliver them their pizza!" I tell her terrified. I am so gonna get picked on even worse than I imagined.

"You're doing it Brittany." She says with finality. There was no changing her mind now. Shit. "You're eighteen. You need a part time job now that we're starting to get settled here."

I sigh and nod at her. She smiles in return before she leaves the kitchen. Looks like I'm gonna be a delivery girl. Fantastic.

* * *

I head off to school with my iPod blasting. If the sidewalk wasn't so slippery I'd probably be dancing my way to school. For now I think I'll just settle for shimmying. I arrive at school a lot earlier this morning in case I get lost and can't find Rachel for help again. I have Chemistry this morning. I just need to find out where the room is.

Sexy and I know it comes on my iPod while I am rummaging through my locker for the appropriate books I will need for class. Looking down both directions of the hallway I noticed it's still totally deserted because of the slightly earlier hour.

I don't wait a second longer than I have to. As soon as I hear I'm sexy and I know it, I start doing the running man. The end of the song comes too quickly yet I am still dancing like a fool outside my locker. It isn't until I feel the icy demon hitting me in the face for the second time this week that I stop dead.

"What the hell!" I growl.

"Nice dancing loser!" The footballer who threw the slushy at me says as he laughs along with his friends. I don't get it. If they think I'm such a loser why waste a perfectly good slushy by throwing it in my face. Tossing me in the dumpster would be cheaper and probably more embarrassing. Not that I'm going to tell those idiots that.

I run into the nearest bathroom to clean myself up. Grabbing a load of paper towels I dampen them and began wiping the slush off of my face. I hear the door to the bathroom open and close but I don't look to see who it was. I don't need any further embarrassment.

"You know," the voice started, scaring the crap out of me. "You're a pretty great dancer." I turn around quickly and look into the deepest chocolate brown eyes I have ever come across. "You should join glee club or the Cheerios. We could use a few more dancers like you on both sides." She smiles faintly at me.

"So you're talking to me again? You know, you're really confusing. You talk to me and are somewhat decent, even if you did tell Rachel and I we were at the bottom of the social ladder, then in Spanish you yell at me and _now_ you're complimenting me. What is wrong with you?" I ask.

That's when she does something I never would have expected. She laughs. "I like you, blondie. Think about joining glee. I'm sure Coach Sue will be looking for you soon enough too." There she is with that damn smile again.

"Aren't you and Rachel friends? Why do you let her get slushied all the time? You're a cheerleader; you could stop all of that."

She snorts in response. "No, I can't stop it. I'm already at the bottom of the pyramid, just for being in glee club. I'd end up just like Rachel. Look, in a town like Lima, it's kill or be killed. Yeah Rachel and I are friends. We've known each other a while but that doesn't mean I'm gonna take a bullet for her. So to speak. She gets that, so why don't you?"

"I don't get it because I wouldn't let my so called friend go through that. I'd take the bullet."

"Then you're a lot more naïve than I thought, Brittany."

I glared at her. How could she be so cold towards her friend? The door swung open again and Rachel walked up to us. "Are you okay? I saw what Karosfsky did to you. I got you this sweater from my locker to change into."

I look at her and smile warmly. "Thanks Rachel." I slip the sweater on over my ruined t-shirt. At least it hides the evidence of the slushy. I chance a glance back towards Santana, only to find her nowhere in sight. My eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"I saw you dancing earlier Brittany. You should really consider glee club!" I glance back to Rachel again, smiling.

"Yeah. I might just have to look into it."

* * *

It's finally lunchtime and I'm going to audition for glee club. I have to meet them in the choir room at 12.40. I walk past the auditorium but stop dead in my tracks. I can hear music being played from inside. I open the door and slip in quietly taking a seat at the back. A spot light comes onto the stage and an African American girl comes into view. She's wearing a navy dress that comes down to her feet. She's beautiful but then she starts to sing How Will I Know by Whitney Houston acapella. She has the most incredible voice I have ever heard. She should be famous with a voice like that. She rivals Whitney herself.

_There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of, ooh  
Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above, mhm  
Ooh I lose control, _

The spotlight becomes longer. Santana steps forward into the light, to the right of the girl and begins to sing back up for her. Santana's wearing a gold dress that clings to her in all the right places. She looks even more beautiful out of that cheerleading uniform.

_Can't seem to get enough, uhuh_

Again the spotlight gets longer this time to the girls left side. A boy in a grey shiny suit walks into the spotlight, singing back up along with Santana.

_When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love, uhuh_

The spotlight gets longer a final time beside the boy, revealing Rachel wearing a white dress. The three all sing back up to Rachel this time still without music. I haven't heard her sing yet, so I'm pretty excited.

_How will I know  
(Don't trust your feelings)  
How will I know  
How will I know  
(Love can be deceiving)  
How will I know_

This time they all sing together. Their voices melting together to make one amazing voice although you can still pick out whose voice belongs to whom.

_How will I know if he really loves me  
I say a prayer with every heart beat  
I fall in love whenever we meet  
I'm asking you cause you know about these things  
How will I know if he's thinking of me  
I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)  
Falling in love is all bitter sweet  
This love is strong why do I feel weak  
Oh, wake me,_

They begin singing back up to the first girl and click in time, creating their own music. It's amazing. I can only look on in awe of their obvious talent.

_I'm shaking, I wish I had you near me now  
Said there's no mistaking, what I feel is really love_

Oh, tell me  
If he loves me, if he loves me  
If he loves me, if he loves me not  
Ooh, yeah  
If he loves me, if he loves me  
If he loves me, if he loves me not

A beat picks up in the background and they stop clicking. All of them moving into their own spotlight on the stage. Rachel and the girl belt out their parts perfectly as Santana and the boy sing on.

_Oooh How will I know?  
How will I know if he's thinking of me  
I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)  
Falling in love is all bitter sweet  
This love is strong why do I feel weak_

How will I know (How will I know if he really loves me)  
How will I know (I say a prayer with every heart beat)  
How will I know, yeah (I fall in love whenever we meet)  
How will I know (I'm asking you cause you know about these things)

How will I know?

The song ends and the lights go out. The room is silent for all but a second and then applause erupts from the front rows. This must be the glee club. The lights come back on and the four of them stand on the stage and bow.

"Now _that's_ how it's done! Mercedes and Rachel as always you are brilliant! Kurt and Santana you both will never cease to amaze me. I'm proud of the four of you. You guys killed it!" Mercedes and Kurt. I'm going to have to remember that. I recognized the guy from yesterday. Mr. Shue my Spanish teacher. He must be the guy that takes glee club too.

"Well of course we killed it. Me and 'Cedes here are total badasses. Hummelberry were pretty dope too." Santana smirks down at her teacher.

"Thanks Satan. You were pretty amazing yourself." The boy, Kurt, smiled back. Shaking my head I stand up and make my way back out of the auditorium. I get my hand onto the door when I hear a squeal behind me.

"Brittany!" I spin around to see Rachel beaming at me and the rest of the glee club look around to stare at me. I look shyly towards them and wave. "Brittany come down here." I walk down the steps and stop at the front row.

"Hi I'm Noah Puckerman but you can call meBig Daddy." A tall guy with a mohawk winked at me. This guy was the one in Spanish who was teasing Santana. I cringed internally at his introduction. He put his hand out for me to shake.

"Puckerman!" Santana snapped at him. This didn't faze him in the slightest.

"Brittany Pierce. And I'll just call you Noah if that's okay." I say as I shake his hand. Rachel makes her way down beside me.

"Everyone this is Brittany. She's the one who's supposed to be auditioning for glee club later. Brittany this is the glee club. You already know Santana," She just smirked at me and gave me a cute little wave before winking. I can feel my face flush at her actions. "Myself and now Puck. This is Sam and Mercedes." She pointed towards a blonde guy with huge lips and the African American girl who was just on stage. "Tina and Mike," Two Asians waved over at me so I just wave and smile at them in response. "Kurt and Blaine," She points to the boy that was on stage and a guy with black hair that looks like he's just been for a swim. "Quinn and Artie," I turn to a pretty girl with short blonde hair and hazel eyes. The other kid was in a wheelchair. He dresses like an old man to be honest. "And this is my boyfriend Finn." Last but not least she introduces me to the oafish guy she sat beside in Spanish.

"Hello." I say shyly and wave at them all.

"Well Brittany," Mr. Shue says clapping his hands together. "Why not give us that performance we've been waiting on. Santana and Rachel have told us how great a dancer you are." I glance towards Santana only to see her looking at her feet.

"Yeah. I can do that." I grin at them and run up the steps onto the stage. I give my iPod to Rachel so she can plug it in for me. She begins playing the song I chose. Love On Top by Beyoncé. As the beat comes on I start to sway, feeling the music bringing my body alive. _This _is my passion. _This _is what I'm best at. Dancing. I spin, twirl, jump, shimmy and put just about everything I have into the dance.

Once the music fades out I stop and look down to my audience. They look back at me in complete silence and I can't help the blush that covers my face when they stand to applaud me. Rachel runs up to me and squeezes me in a bone crushing hug. I finally wriggle free and look to Santana who is staring back at me in a way that makes me knees weak and my heart pound. Her eyes are shades darker than usual.

I'm snapped from my staring contest when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I glance to my left to see Mr. Shue smile warmly at me. "Welcome to the glee club, Brittany."


	3. Spanish Lessons

**A/N: Chapter 3! I'm sorry I haven't updated but College assignments have been hectic leading up to Christmas *eyeroll***

**msHeatherette – Tbh the singing in Chapter 2 was kind of last minute. I don't know if there will be lots of singing. Probably not. Unless that's what you want. I could make it happen but I have no real plan to.**

**Brittandsan4evs - Don't you worry #BrittanaIsEndgame but there will be some drama. It wouldn't be fun without the drama. Anything that you read by me will forever be endgame because they are soulmates and it would hurt my shipper heart too much to be the cause of their break up.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Spanish Lessons**

Since starting at McKinley last week it's been kind of sucky with all the slushies. I've gotten one every morning from either a jock or a cheerleader. Today is my first day of glee club and I'm actually pretty excited. Aside from the fact that it's my first time in a glee club, I have an ulterior motive. Operation: Sweet Lady Love. I'm going to make Santana Lopez want me and if I have to flirt with everyone in glee club or kiss the whole population of the school then I'll do it. She seems like she'd be the jealous type. I thought she was going to burn a hole in Pucks head when he tried flirting with me when I came to audition for glee club. I have to say, the fire in her eyes that day had my knees weak.

"Hey Blondie!" Oh shit. My eyes clench shut on instinct waiting for the icy demon to slap me in the face but it never comes. "What are you doing?" I open my eyes to see a woman in a track suit standing in front of me. She's tall, with short blonde hair. Her face is contorted into a scowl and her eyes hard. I'm gonna take a wild guess and assume this is the Cheerio's coach. Sue Sylvester.

"Nothing." I stare at her wide eyed. I'm not sure what else I can do.

"What's your name Blondie?"

"Brittany Pierce."

"Listen Barbie, my sources in the glee club tell me-"

"You mean Quinn and Santana?" I furrow my eyebrows at her but she continues on, ignoring me.

"My sources tell me that you are an exceptional dancer and that you'd be a great addition to the team. Welcome to the Cheerios. Pick your uniform up at my office later before coming to practice after school."

"No. Thank you, but I don't want to be a Cheerio."

"Cut the crap, everyone wants to be a Cheerio. Especially when I ask them. Listen Brenda-"

"It's Brittany."

"Blondie, if you become a Cheerio you'll be at the top. No one will touch you. Well those bone heads on the football team might try to but it'll be for sex and not to slushy you again."

I scrunch my face in disgust. Why would I want to be a cheerleader and have sex with those idiots on the football team?

"Think about it Barbara. Don't keep me waiting too long. You have until the end of the week to give me your answer." I watch as she turns and walks back down the hall and shoves various students out of her path. I hear laughing behind me and I turn to see Rachel staring at me and Santana doubled over.

"What's so funny?" I ask pouting.

"Santana, leave her alone." Rachel snaps at her. I genuinely think Rachel is the only person Santana sort of likes and may actually listen to.

"You… do realise…. that…" She takes a deep breath and stands up straight wiping away the invisible tears from her eyes. Clearing her throat she smirks at me. "You do realise that she is going to get you on the team right? Or else your life here at McKinley is going to become a million times worse. A silly slushy is going to be the least of your worries. She doesn't take no for an answer, Bambi."

"I don't want to be on the team. I just want to be in glee club and graduate."

"Whatever. It's your funeral." With that she turns, giggling to herself down the hall and leaves me and Rachel alone.

"I'm not really going to die… am I?" I look at Rachel, my eyes pleading for an answer.

"Of course not Brittany."

"And my life's not going to be a living hell?"

Rachel avoids eye contact and lips form a thin line as she clears her throat. She squirms uncomfortably under my gaze. "Rach?"

"Let's get to Spanish." Wrong answer Berry.

* * *

I take my seat next to Santana once I get to Spanish. As always Rachel sits next to Finn as he grins at her like an idiot. I still don't know what she sees in him.

"Hey Bambi."

"Hi Santana…?" She's actually talking to me outside of a bathroom? What the hell is up with that? "Why are you even speaking to me?"

She looks at me and shrugs. "Just trying to be nice but if that's how I'm going to be treated then I won't bother." I look into her chocolate brown eyes, trying to figure her out. I don't know if I'll ever know what she's thinking. I sigh and look to the front of the room waiting for Mr Shue to begin. I hear her sigh next to me.

"Okay look, Coach Sue wants me and Quinn to try and convince you to join Cheerios."

"Why would you want me to join?"

"Oh I don't care either way. If you join you become popular, a benefit in this school for you, but if you continue to reject Sue's offer you'll end up as lunch in the cafeteria for the rest of us." My jaw literally hits the floor. Can this woman honestly be this bad? She isn't actually allowed to do any of this, right? "On the plus side you haven't got much meat on your bones to actually eat."

"Alright class!" Mr Shue claps his hands and beams at us. "It's time for your test, so please put everything away. I only want to see a pen on the desk in front of you." Oh crap! I need to listen in class more.

"Are you ready for this?"

"There's a test? Why didn't I know about a test?" I turn around in my chair to face her. I can feel the panic rise and my heart jump into my throat. She giggles in response. That sound is music to my ears every time I hear it.

"Yeah. Schuester told us about it last week. Y'know about the same time you were drawing little hearts on your notebook." I can feel my throat dry up at her words. She smirks and looks at me through her eyelashes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I croak.

"Of course you do. Don't you remember? You kept writing B plus S inside the little hearts." I can feel my face heating from the embarrassment of being caught out. She bites her lip and looks at me. All I can think about is how I want to take that lip in between my teeth and bite on it myself before running my tongue across it to sooth out any pain.

A shiver runs down my spine at the thought. I know she saw it because it only makes her smirk bigger. Leaning forward she grabs the back of my neck. My breath hitches as she whispers into my ear. "No te preocupes, me gustó." Releasing my neck she winked at me before taking the test from Mr Shue. I have no idea what she just said to me but even if she just told me she was constipated she made is sound amazingly sexy.

I take the test from Mr Shue and look down at the questions and realise I am seriously screwed. I have no idea what it says. If I had of known about this time maybe I would have been a little more prepared but come on I'm failing English! How am I supposed to pass Spanish?

* * *

The bell rang and class was finally over. I stood up walking to the front of class to meet Rachel and go to our next class. She smiles at me as I walk up to her.

"Brittany?" I spin round and see that Mr Shue is motioning for me to come over "A word?" I look back at Rachel and she just shrugs at me.

"I'll wait for you outside." I nod at her then walk up to Mr Shue.

"Brittany, I have some bad news. You got nine out of fifty on your test. You're going to have to study if you want to pass. Do you want to pass?"

"Yes. I just can't really wrap my head around Spanish. It's just really hard."

"Wanky." I turn to see Santana standing next to me with that damn smirk on her face once more. Rolling my eyes I turn back to Mr Shue.

"Santana, not the time." He frowns at her. "Brittany, I've asked Santana to help you with your studies and she has agreed to help you."

"You? You want to help me?" She shrugs and smiles at me before walking towards the door. "I'll take you home later and we can start tonight." That's all she says before slipping out the door and down the hallway.

"Well then it's settled!" Mr Shue claps his hands and turns away from me. "I'll see you next week Brittany."

I leave the classroom and meet Rachel just outside the door. I try to process all that's happened in the past fifteen minutes. I'm snapped out of my daze when I bump into Rachel when she stands in front of me.

"Earth to Brittany! What happened?"

"I need help with my Spanish or else I'm going to fail. So my new tutor is coming to my house tonight apparently."

"Cool. So who is it?"

"Santana Lopez."

"Santana? Helping? Good joke Brittany." She tries biting back her smiles but it doesn't really work as she looks at me expectantly.

"No really. Santana Lopez is coming to my house after school." Her eyes nearly bug out of her head as she stares at me. And that's the moment it truly hits me. Santana Lopez is coming to my house. And she knows I've been doodling in my notebook about her. I am so screwed.

* * *

**A/N2: Okay there you go.** **I hope to write more before I go back to college in January. I hope you liked it! Feedback is always helpful and welcome. Merry Christmas and IF I don't write before it, Happy New Year! :)**

**-Tabitha**


	4. Flirting with the Enemy

**A/N: Okay guys I'm giving you another chapter earlier than I planned. Just cuz it's Christmas :)**

**Merry Christmas for tomorrow guys. I hope Santa is very good to you all!**

**NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Flirting with the Enemy**

It's finally time for glee club. Although I'm excited to start, I also don't want it to happen. It's the end of the day and after this I have to go meet Santana by her car to go to my house so we can study. I'm going to be all alone. With Santana. In my bedroom. I can feel my throat close over from the panic and excitement every time I think about it.

I meet Rachel at our lockers before heading to the choir room. I feel a bit more at ease walking in here now that I have already been introduced to them all. I take a seat at the back of the room beside Puck. Operation Sweet Lady Love is a go. I know Puck will be down with flirting. I don't even have to say much. I mean all I have to even say is-

"Hey Noah." I say a little bit more seductively than necessary but I need to get my point across. My point being: _Flirt with me jackass_. Rachel looks at me with the most confused expression I have ever seen. I send her a wink letting her know I know what I'm doing. I'm just glad Santana isn't here yet. This way she'll get a full view of Puck and me when she walks in.

Mr Shue enters the room setting a pile of paper he was carrying down on the piano. He beams brightly at us as we all start quieting down. Santana saunters in five minutes after Mr Shue. "Santana, nice of you to finally join us." Mr Shue shouts across the room.

"Sorry." She mumbles. She glances up to see me and Puck together. Clearly fuming, she sits in the only available seat. The one that's next to Puck.

Puck looks at me and I watch as he winks to Sam. "Hey babe, you finally come to take a ride on Puckasaurus? They all _come_ eventually." His smirk just got wider as he saw the shiver that ran down my spine. It was pretty involuntary. Sometimes that happens when you resist the urge to vomit on someone's Mohawk.

I hear Santana make a gagging noise beside him and then scoff. "Bet they don't _come_ first though. Do they, _Puckerman_?" Her voice is angry as she clenches and unclenches her fist. Her turns and scowls at her.

Using my hand I bring his face back round to me. "I have heard it was a wild ride. I just had to come and see if the rumours were true." I let out a fake giggle that seems to please Puck immensely. He throws his arm over the back of my chair and smirks at me. I kind of hope Santana punches him. I'd feel bad but he's a tank. It wouldn't hurt him. Too much.

Shifting my chair closer to Puck I rest my hand high on his thigh. He responds by slouching down on his chair and spreading his legs a little wider only causing my hand to go that little bit higher up. I'd love to see the look on his face if he went exploring too high up my thigh. I smirk at the thought. I glance over to my right, past Puck to see Santana staring daggers at my hand.

"Okay everyone; I want you all to find a partner. Some of you have been slacking lately when it comes to your dancing. Brittany and Mike, you are the glee clubs finest dancers. I want you both to help me whip this lot into shape." Mr Shue announces sending a wink in our direction and I feel Mike, who is sitting in front of me, nudge my knee.

I give him a fist bump and look around the room. Sam and Mercedes, Rachel and Finn, Blaine and Quinn, Tina and Mike, Santana and Kurt and Puck and I are all partnered together. Artie excused himself from the session claiming he has a stomach ache. We all get up and go to the middle of the room, all of us getting into position next to our partners.

Pucks hands are now resting on my ass as he pulls me close to him. I'm just happy I put on compression shorts this morning or this could be awkward. At least this way he won't be able to feel me with how close we are.

Santana crosses the room to stand with Kurt. I try not to look in her direction. I don't want her to know that I'm trying to make her jealous but I know that it's working. I quickly glance to the brunette and sure enough her eyes are trying to melt the hands that are glued to my ass. If only she knew.

Puck leans down whispering, what he thinks is sexy words and phrases, into my ear. I bite my lip and look through my eye lashes at him and giggle. Leaning up I whisper back and flick my tongue out onto his ear. The ear that is closest to Santana, so that I know she will see. I pull back to see a smirk on his face and wink at him. This is going to be fun.

* * *

I spent a good half hour glued to Pucks side helping him through routines and I've felt Santana's gaze on us the entire time. She even tried to trip him up at one point. I can see everyone getting frustrated from trying to learn the routine and do it perfectly.

"Guys, I think everyone has had enough so we're done for the day. You did amazingly and I will see you all soon." Mr Shue lets us all leave and everyone apart from Santana grabs their things and leaves.

"Brittany, good job today." Mr Shue pats me on the shoulder before exiting the choir room. I head to my locker taking out all the things I will require for studying tonight with Santana.

Puck comes up beside me leaning against the locker next to mine with a smirk on his face. I look at him expectantly though his eyes are nowhere near mine. Instead he is checking me out from head to toe. I click my fingers in front of his face ultimately grabbing his attention.

The smirk on his face says it all. "Look I've been thinking. I know you're the new girl so I thought I could give you a little boost. You're smoking and I'm hot so why don't you let me take you on a date Friday?"

I smile at him. "Sure. I'd like that." This could be a perfect opportunity to make Santana super jealous. His smirk widens. He hands me his phone to type my number in.

"I'll call you." He winks at me before disappearing down the hall. This could be very interesting indeed. Thank you Mr Puckerman.

* * *

Once I'm finished I slam the locker shut heading towards the parking lot to find Santana. I'm stopped in my path when I see Quinn and some other blonde cheerleader along with Sue Sylvester all standing with their arms crossed staring at me.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Sue raises her eye brows and looks at me expectantly.

"I don't need to. I already told you I wasn't interested." I look to my feet. I can feel their gaze upon my skin, it makes me squirm.

"My office, Pierce. Now!" She yells and walks in the direction of her office. Leaving me with no other option, I follow after her.

We make it to her office. She takes her seat behind her desk and looks at me. "Sit down Brittany. Quinn, Kitty, get out." The two Cheerios don't hesitate and scramble to the door, effectively leaving me alone with Sue Sylvester.

"Brittany, I've read your file." I don't know what she found in there but I know it can't be good. "I know of your condition."

"Why is that in my file?" I ask confused. I gulp nervously as I wait for her to respond.

"Seeing as you are a student here, we need to be aware of these things." I just nod, still unsure of where this is going. "I also know that you've been dancing since the age of three and have continued to do so. Now Brittany, I know you wouldn't want anyone to find out about your condition." She sends a wicked grin my way. "If you were on the Cheerios no one would dare mess with you because no one would dare mess with me. You'd be safe from all the other trash running through the halls of McKinley. You would also be excused from gym which means being excused from showering with your classmates. No chance of being caught."

"But wouldn't I have to shower with the other cheerleaders?" What am I doing? I can't be considering this.

"Cheerios practice is after school. You could just skip showering all together and go home to do it there. It's win-win Brittany." She raises her eyebrows at me waiting for an answer.

"I'll think about it." I stand up and walk back out the door.

* * *

As I pass the choir room I glance in to see Santana still there going over the routines again. I lean against the door frame just watching her.

She becomes frustrated when she continues to stumble over a certain set of steps. I walk into the room and stop once I'm standing behind her. She stiffens when she realises I'm there. She turns around looking at me with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Let me help." She looks at me hesitantly, not sure if she should let me. "It's what I'm here for." She nods her consent. Turning her around again I take both her hands and begin walking her through the routine slowly. "Relax, you're tensing up too much." I whisper into her ear and she shivers as my breath continues to ghost across her skin. "You need to let the music flow through you so your movements can flow too."

Taking a big risk I stand impossibly close to her, pressing my front to her back. "What are you doing?" I stop. She doesn't sound angry, just curious.

"Just trust me. Now start with your left foot and step. Just relax." I smile to myself as she does as I tell her. I use my body against hers and my hands in hers to manipulate the way her body is moving. Once we come to the part she keeps messing up on I lean my head against hers, my lips close to her ear. "Don't think about what you want to do, just do it."

"You need to move your hips more." I take my hands from hers settling them on her hips, helping her to move them in the right way. I feel her taking a shaky breath as she moves through the steps without a flaw until we get to the end of the routine. Perfect. She turns around to face me placing her hands on my forearms and grins up at me.

"I did it. Thanks." She whispers shyly, smiling up at me. She's so adorable like this.

"Glad I could help." I say quietly as my gaze drifts from her deep brown orbs to her lips and just as quickly flick back again. I move forward slightly, bringing us a little closer together. My gaze keeps moving from her eyes to lips. As I move my face closer to hers, her eyes drop to my lips. We're inches apart. I can even feel her shaky breath against my lips.

"Spanish!" She blurts out before I can connect our lips. Clearing her throat she escapes from our position.

"Huh?" My eyebrows furrow as I watch her go to collect her things from the other side of the room. She turns to face me but avoids any eye contact. She looks flustered. Her cheeks are a shade darker and her breathing is heavier than before.

"Hurry up Bambi. If you want to pass Spanish you're going to have to learn from the best. Let's go, you aren't learning anything standing there." She doesn't wait for me to respond before she leaves the room. I follow after her with only one thought on my mind the whole time. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

The drive to my house is awkward and quiet although we're both too absorbed in our own thoughts to even attempt a conversation. I'm glad I don't live too far away from school; I don't know how much longer I could sit like this for.

I give Santana directions and we reach my house within five minutes. We get out of the car heading to the front door. Before I grab the handle the door swings open and John almost walks into me.

"Oh, sorry Britt." He mumbles. He's really not one for talking. I don't even think I've have a proper conversation with him. It's not from lack of trying. He's just not a very talkative guy. Even the conversations he and my mom have are short and sweet.

"It's okay. John this is Santana. Santana this is my step dad John." He reaches over to shake Santana's hand. I smile at the gesture.

"Britt, I gotta run to the store for your mom. Do you guys need anything?" He asks.

I glance to Santana, silently asking if she needs anything. She shakes her head and I look back to John. "No thanks, we're good. We're just going to go study."

"Alright. Well I'll see you in a bit. It's nice meeting you Santana."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

I smile at her and we enter the house and immediately we're hit with the smell of my moms' cooking. She always cooks the best food. I make my way into the kitchen with Santana following closely behind.

"Hey mom, what are you cooking?" My mom spins around and her eyes land on Santana. She raises an eyebrow at me. I subtly shake my head letting her know now isn't the time. If there's one thing to know about my mom it's that she's awesome. It's a total fact. My mom has always known I've liked girls yet she never said anything about it until I came out to her.

All she had to say was "You sure as hell took your time Britt." When she saw the look on my face she continued with "What did you think I was going to do? Kick you out?" Then she kissed my forehead and went about her business. She was supposed to be surprised not me. Then again I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"Steak pie and mashed potatoes with a crap load of gravy."

"Yum. Mom this is Santana. She's here to tutor me on Spanish."

My mom, just like John, reaches out and shakes Santana's hand. "Nice to meet you Santana. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"No, thank you, my parents will want me home soon. I'm just here to tutor Brittany then I'll have to go."

"Alright well you girls have fun. Dinner should be ready in about an hour Britt."

"Sure thing mom!" I yell over my shoulder as me and Santana walk towards the staircase.

* * *

"Okay Bambi, let's try this again. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? These are the easy ones, you know these." I furrow my eyebrows and search through my brain trying to make a connection of some sort.

"Why do you call me Bambi anyways?" I ask trying to avoid more Spanish. Although I am still curious. She's been calling me that for a few days now.

"Because you're like a new born deer." She smirks at me from her position on my bed. "You're really innocent and you don't want to answer me because you're nervous and you don't want to make a fool of yourself. Now stop trying to change topics. What does the question mean?"

"I… don't know Santana! I'm not smart enough for this!" She scowls at me as I whine before flopping face first into my pillow. We've been doing this for over half an hour now and I still don't know anything. Santana lets out a frustrated sigh beside me.

"You do know. Come on. Look for what you know, something that might give you a clue. Two of the words are practically the same in english. Color and favorito. What could they mean?" I sit up as she looks at me expectantly. I know these words.

"Colour and favourite?" I ask shyly.

"Yes! Okay you know those two words, now what could I be asking you?" She raises her eyebrows at me and smiles. I grin back knowing I've got the answer.

"What is your favourite color?"

"Mi color favorito es el rojo, ¿y tú?" She beings laughing at me as I stare at her blankly. Now she's teasing me. Well no more nice from me.

"Okay that does it!" She looks at me confused for half a second before I pounce, straddling her waist, using one hand to pin her arms down and the other to tickle her ribs. She lets out a shriek as my fingers work over her ribs.

"Okay stop! Please Britt!" She laughs breathlessly as she begs me to stop. I can't help the big goofy grin across my face as we mess around. "No mas! No mas! I'll pee!" I stop and look at her with my eyebrow raised. She's so beautiful like this. She looks so happy and carefree. Exactly the opposite of the Santana I see at school. There she's always so gaurded and closed off.

"You are smart enough." I can feel the heat rise to my face and I look away from her. Suddenly I'm very aware that I'm still straddling her. Before I can move she reaches up and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and cups my cheek, making sure I keep eye contact with her. "You're not stupid Bambi. You know the answers. You just need to be a little more confident."

She uses her hand on my cheek to pull me down to her. She never breaks eye contact with me as my face gets closer to hers. I stop when we are inches apart and I can feel her breath on my lips. I search her eyes for any indication she wants us to stop. She boops her nose against mine and I lean down finally connecting our lips for the first time.

It's like fireworks have gone off behind my eyelids. Santana whimpers into the kiss and she pulls me down a little harder into her. It feels like magic as our lips move perfectly together. Panic rises in my chest when she runs her tongue across my lower lip and I feel myself begin to harden. I hear someone knocking on my bedroom door. Santana and I jump apart just as my mom walks into the room. She raises her eyebrow at me and I know she knows. _Crap she's going to want to know everything. _

"Britt, dinners ready." She smirks as she turns and leaves my room. I look to Santana who is standing in front of my mirror fixing her hair which was all messy from me tickling her. I blush and drop my gaze as she smiles at me.

"Guess I should go then." I nod as she picks up her stuff and we head downstairs to the front door. She opens the door and steps out onto the porch and I follow behind her.

"Bye San." I pull her into a hug because I'm not ready for her to leave yet. I feel her stiffen slightly before she relaxes and returns the hug.

"Bye Britt." She whispers into my ear and I feel her kiss my cheek before she pulls away. I watch as she gets into her car and disappears down the street. I walk back into the house and sit at the table for dinner.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" My mom smiles at me as I blush profusely.

"I would but I'm not too sure myself." I surprise myself with how honest I am. I'm not sure if I fully believe I'm not dreaming yet. I kissed Santana Lopez in my bedroom. What does this even mean?

* * *

**A/N2: One last thing. Who does everyone want Quinn to be with? I'm going to give you two options.**

**A) Puck?**

**or**

**B) Rachel?**

**Let me know! :D Thanks guys! I hope you liked it! I love reading your reviews they make me feel good :D Feedback is always welcome good or bad :) **

**Be safe, I think enough people won't be coming home to their families this year and enjoy your Christmas guys.**

-**Tabitha**


	5. Can You Keep A Secret?

**A/N: Oh my glee. The response for that last chapter was seriously overwhelming, I cried :')**

**Thank you all for the kind words towards this story. You genuinely make this worth writing and make me want to write more and quicker. You totally made my Christmas guys :) I hope your Christmases were all fantastic and Santa was extremely good to you ;) I'll try to get you as many chapters as I can before January 7****th****. Back to college and all that but I'm hoping I won't be too backed up with assignments.**

**Here's another Chapter because you all spoil me in the reviews :D I also give you a little bit of action. It's not much but it's a start :)**

**And a little heads up, the next chapter will probably be a bit shorter but I'm not sure yet. I haven't finished it and I don't think I have a lot to put into it. The one after that will have a wee time jump. One month later to be exact but I feel it's necessary. You'll understand why when I get to it…. I hope.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Can You Keep A Secret?**

_Beep beep beep beep! _I groan throwing my pillow over my face, hearing my alarm beside my bed going off. No! Good dream! Great dream! I must go back! _Beep beep beep beep!_ Ugh… Who even needs early mornings? _Beep beep beep bee- _

"Shut up." I mumble to myself as I slap my hand down to shut off the alarm. With a huff I throw my pillow on the floor. I sigh, looking down I see the effect my dream had on me. I fucking hate morning wood. It is inevitable when your dreams have been possessed by a beautiful brown eyed Latina doing very sexy things.

Oh, to take a very cold shower or enjoy a few minutes of pleasure. _Sometimes the decision is so damn hard. _I chuckle to myself. _Hard. Good one Brittany._ I mentally pat myself on the back for my brilliance.

I squirt a bit of hand cream on my hands rubbing them together. My mom would kill me if she found out I had this. It's her most expensive one but it does feel amazing. Reaching into my bedside drawer I grab a handful of tissues with my left hand. Pushing my boxers down I feel my cock, an impressive eight inches, if I do say so myself, spring free of its confines and I sigh with relief. I wrap my right hand around my member and slowly pump up and down the shaft.

My mind floods with the images of a certain brunette and my arousal spikes. I think of our kiss the night previous and how soft and velvety her tongue felt as is ran across my lower lip. When I reach the head I flick my thumb over it collecting the pre cum. I imagine it's Santana's hand instead of my own or better yet, her mouth. Her tongue working wonders on my member.

I moan at the thought. In my mind's eye I can see Santana's head bobbing up and down between my thighs. My hand quickens on my cock and I gently squeeze the head. My eyes clench shut as memories of my sexy dream pop into my head and I see Santana sinking down onto my cock, my member trapped within wet warmth.

The sad fact is that I wouldn't even know how it feels. I can only imagine how amazing it must feel to be inside of someone. I've never had sex with anyone. At my old school I was the freak with the dick instead of normal lady parts. So sex was off the table back there. They only found out because some guy debagged me in gym class. Fucking debagging. What's the sense in it?

"Fuck me." My breath hitches as the coil in my stomach tightens, ready to explode at any moment but I hold back. I want this to last. I slow my hand down so my movements are in time with the way dream Santana is moving above. My hand speeds up once again as the Santana in my head begins moving quicker. I move the tissues above the head of my cock and I moan Santana's name as I cum hard into the tissues.

I lie sprawled out on my bed, breathing heavily trying to slow my heart rate from my orgasm. I ball up the tissues and throw them in the wastebasket beside my desk. Once I've calmed down, I get up out of bed stripping off my t-shirt and hop in the shower to get ready for another day at school.

* * *

I walk into school with a huge dopey grin on my face. I get halfway to my locker before I feel a hand on my wrist pulling me into a storage room. The light flicks on and there's Santana standing in front of me with a grin that I'm sure is mirroring my own.

"Hey." She whispers.

"Hi." I reply feeling the blush crawl across my skin.

"Brittany about yesterday. I- I really like you okay?" I watch her and notice her skin has gone a shade darker. "I'm not good at this, uh..." Clearing her throat she looks at me and smiles softly. "Okay. I like you, like, a lot and I want to see how things go with you. You know if you want to!" She says quickly correcting herself. "but I don't want anyone to know about what happened yesterday."

"Oh, I see." I say dejectedly. She's ashamed of me because I'm not like her.

"Brittany, please don't be sad. I want to be with you, I do, it's just- I don't want people to know yet. Not until we figure things out. It's no one's business anyway." She looks into my eyes, pleading with me to understand.

"Yeah, it's fine. I understand San." I smile genuinely at her but I can't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Give me your phone." I do as I'm told and look on as she saves her number to my phone. "This will all work out. Trust me, Britt." She presses her lips to my cheek quickly before leaving me alone in the storage room.

* * *

After my little rendezvous with Santana I head straight for my locker and I spy Rachel searching through hers. When Rachel spots me she gives me a calculating look. "Morning Rach!" I say a little more enthusiastically. I know it's Friday but no one's ever _that _excited about it.

"What?" I blush at the intensity of her gaze.

"You seem... cheery."

"I'm always cheery." I grin.

"Yeah but like more cheery. Oh my god, wait!" I stare at her. Oh fuck, did she know what I was doing this morning in bed? And who I was thinking about while I was doing it? Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck. "Santana was tutoring you last night, wasn't she?"

"Yeah… so?" I avoid any eye contact in hopes she doesn't suspect anything.

"Something happened! That's why you and Santana are acting all happy. She's starting to scare people, Brittany!" She stares at me with wide eyes and jaw dropped. "Oh my god, you kissed!" She said a little too loudly.

"Shh! Rachel shut up! Keep it down. Do you want the whole school to find out?"

"I didn't realise this was such a secret."

"Well it is okay? We're keeping it on the DL for now until we figure things out ourselves and I'm sorry but I don't kiss and tell." I say and turn around shoving my head in my locker before squealing like a little girl. Rachel leans forward to hear me whispering to my locker. "Santana kissed me and it was perfect. She is such an amazing kisser and I want to ask her on a date so we can get married and have Brittana babies" I clear my throat and look at Rachel seriously. "Sorry Rach, but my lips?"

"Belong to Santana?" She smirks at me.

"No. Shut up your face. I was going to say they're sealed. You'll get nothing out of me, Berry."

"Okay…. But Brittana?" She raises an eyebrow and looks at me a bit sceptical.

"It may or may not be a mash up of our names." I blush and look away from her closing my locker.

"Oh my. You really like her huh?" I nod at her.

"Yeah. I really want this to be something, you know?"

"I understand Britt" Rachel smiles at me before we go separate ways for class. I count a total of ten steps before I'm stopped in my tracks as a a slushy is thrown into my face. I wipe away the slush on my face and turn to the guilty party. I walk forward and poke Karofsky in the chest as hard as I can.

"What is your problem!?"

"You're the problem, dyke! Don't worry, your little girlfriend will be getting one too." He spits back in my face. "Look Azimio is delivering it to her now." He nods to a spot behind me. I spin around to see Azimio throw a slushy all over Santana. I watch as she growls in anger and shoves him hard into the locker, punching him repeatedly. I run up to her grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back.

"Santana calm down!" I struggle to keep control of her as she thrashes against my hold. Puck joins me in restraining Santana. It's easier with him seeing as he's bigger and stronger than I am.

"Chill out Lopez!" Puck says a little breathless, clearly holding her back is putting strain on his too.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him!" She yells causing him to visibly flinch back from her into the lockers behind.

"What? Now you need your loser girlfriend and Puckerman to hold you back from a fight. That's not the Lopez we know." Azimio smirks and runs off as Santana tries to launch at him once more.

"Fuck off Azimio and take Karofsky with you! Don't turn your back on him Karofsky unless you've got a tube of lube in that letterman jacket! Watch out boys he's going in dry!"

"Santana, stop."

"Let go of me." She says quietly.

"San-" I start but she cuts me off.

"Fucking let me go Brittany!" She snarls.

I release her instantly and step back. I'm genuinely scared of Santana right now. I stare at her wide eyed until she turns and walks away from me.

"What the hell just happened?" Puck asks confused.

I ignore him and follow Santana into a nearby bathroom. A girl runs out of the bathroom pushing past me, almost in tears.

"Santana?" I say cautiously. "Are you okay?" She lets out a loud sarcastic laugh at my question.

"Do I fucking look okay, Brittany? I just got slushied by those Neanderthals on the football team because I'm in the fucking glee club, because I'm fucking gay, which is rich coming from them because I know for a fact Karofsky wants to take Azimio in the showers, and because I had to go and get a crush on the new girl. I'm supposed to be at the top. I'm a cheerleader for Christ's sake! So no Brittany, I'm not okay, right now." She hits the wall as hard as she can and lets out a deep breath at finally getting some anger out. "Motherfucker!" She holds her left hand in her right and clenches her jaw at the pain.

"I'm sorry." I look away from her because looking at her right now is just so intense.

She lets out a huff of frustration "Why are you apologising? It's not your fault. It's them." She throws her arm out, pointing towards the bathroom door. "They should be apologising, not you."

She sighs, breaks eye contact with me and turns away. "I think you should go. They've already slushied me today for being in glee. They don't need to see us here together as well."

"Go? But what about last night? And then earlier? I mean… We kissed… I thought that-"

"I already told you I want this kept between us. I still want there to be an us but I'm clinging to the little bit of reputation I have left and I'll be damned if I'm letting it go so easily. I'm sorry Brittany but we don't need them thinking we're dating right now."

"Look at me Santana." She doesn't. Instead she turns away grabbing some paper towels and begins wiping away blood from her hand. I'm not sure if it's hers or if she really hit Azimio that hard. I sigh and walk forward grabbing the towels and running them under cold water. "Give me your hand." She doesn't. I grab her left hand and gently place the cool damp paper towels on her knuckles.

My hand tingles where it makes contact with hers. I look up to see her watching me. "I'm sorry." She says so quietly I almost didn't hear her. I continue to clean her hand. I throw away the bloody paper towels and dampen clean ones to hold to her rapidly swelling fist.

"Puck asked me on a date tonight." I hear her take a deep breath. I don't even know why I said that. There was no need to say it. I think I just like to see her jealous. I look up again to see her looking at me as if I have 4 heads.

"What did you say?" She asks although she looks as if she's afraid to hear the answer.

"I told him I couldn't because I'm studying with you tonight." I place a gentle kiss on her sore knuckles and smile. "We can do this. We can keep it a secret. It's no one's business right?" I grin at her as she smiles back at me sheepishly. I just think we might actually be able to do this.

* * *

**A/N2: I know I gave you guys 2 options and I see a lot of Faberry in my inbox atm *eyeroll* (I ship Quick myself) there won't be a lot of story for them anyways. This is Brittana and so any other couple will play a very minor role. I have plans for Brittana but I suppose we have to explore their other friendships too seeing as they can't be together 24/7 *sigh* **

**That being said, if you don't like the options I have given you, I will gladly change it because there are other characters to choose from. And if you *reeeeeally* want to I can skip them all together and just stick with the beauty that is Brittana. Up to you guys :)**

**And as always let me know your thoughts :)**

**Much love guys and dolls,**

**-Tabitha**


	6. Magic Moments

**A/N: "Another chapter Tabitha? Really?" **

**Yes! Really, because I am that good :P Might as well make the most of my time off.**

**Okay but seriously another chapter for you lot out there reading away in FanFic Land :) There is a link if you wish to listen to the song that I have used. I only use it because it makes me happy and I love it and I had to use it or I would surely die. It's probably super cheesy but whatever.**

**I also apologise if any Spanish is wrong, I don't speak Spanish myself so I used Google. **

**Lastly, to the person who asked, no Santana doesn't know about Brittany's condition but she will and very soon. So you will see her reaction to it. The only people who know are her family for obvious reasons.**

**Enjoy guys.**

** watch?v=6pTgH4PLrnY**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Magic Moments**

"Alright Bambi let's get cracking." I let out an audible sigh as we sit on my bed. Santana came over after school to help me study again. Spanish is going to be the death of me. Whether from boredom of studying or from the sexy overload of Santana speaking it, I'm not yet sure.

"Do we have to?" I groan loudly at her. "Can't we just make out?" I pout slightly and give her the puppy eyes. I reach for her hand trying to pull her over to me.

"Yes we do have to and no we can't just make out. You need to study." She bats my hand away. "And no touching." She looks at me sternly to get her point across, I cross my arms over my chest and continue to pout. "How about, for every question that I ask, and you answer correctly, I will give you a reward?"

I narrow my eyes at her suspiciously and tilt my head to the side. "What kind of reward?"

"The rewarding kind. Trust me I think you'll like it. Deal?" She shuffles closer to me so that our knees are now touching.

"Deal." I grin brightly at her. I've got this. "Bring it, Lopez."

"¿De qué color es mi camisa?"

"Su camiseta es de color rojo y blanco?" I look at her, wanting to know if I was right or not. She smiles at me and leans forward kissing my cheek.

"Bueno. ¿Cuál es su nombre y dónde vive?" My eyebrows furrow in concentration. I know the answers and the questions. I've went over this before. These are some of the questions I'm going to be asked in my oral exam.

"Uh… Mi nombre es Brittany y vivo en Lima, Ohio." Leaning forward she places a kiss on my other cheek.

"I knew you could do this Britt. Alright next is... Indique los miembros de su familia. And I will give you a kiss for each one you get right." Frowning I try to remember the names of my family members in Spanish. Fuck. This really sucks.

"Mi madre, mi padre, mi hermana y mi padrastro." Santana places her hand on my cheek bring my face closer to hers. She places four kisses from my chin, along my jaw until she reaches my ear. "Bueno." She whispers into my ear. Pulling back she grins brightly at me and I can't help but mirror her smile. "You're doing great Britt. Just a few more and we can do something else."

"Anything else would be good." I say exasperatedly causing her to giggle.

"Okay, you have to learn body parts too. You have to label the body on your written exam. I'll point to a part of your body and you just tell me what it is. Sound good?" I nod reluctantly. "Good." She points to my head.

"Uh…cabeza?"

"Yep, good, now what's face?"

"Brazo?" Santana brings her hand up and nips my neck.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" I pout at her as I rub my now sore neck.

"You were wrong. That's what that was for."

"That was painful."

"If you don't want another then I suggest you answer correctly." She smirks wickedly at me, letting me know she is enjoying this.

"It's going to look like you gave me a hickey when you didn't." I whine.

"If you get the rest of the body right, I'll give you a real hickey later." I swallow audibly at the thought of Santana's lips attached to my neck, sucking hard enough to leave me with a mark for everyone to know I'm hers. Except I'm not hers. Not yet anyway. Even if I was we would still be keeping this a secret. No one can know I'm hers.

Santana snaps me out of my upsetting thoughts when she takes my hand and places a small kiss on my palm. "Name it." She smiles shyly at me.

"Mano." She leans forward kissing my neck where she had previously nipped it. "Cuello." Moving up she nips at my earlobe with her teeth. "Oído." Then she kisses my nose. "Nariz." Finally she attaches her lips to mine. I let out a contented sigh into her mouth. "Boca." I mumble against her lips before she slides her tongue in to my mouth to play with my own.

She lies down on my bed, pulling me with her without breaking the kiss. I place my hands on either side of her head to keep myself balanced, mindful to keep my hips away from hers in case she could feel something she shouldn't while kissing a girl. I shuffle my knees forward, accidently hitting her centre. She lets out a surprised gasp before moaning as she rolls her hips, effectively rubbing her core against my thigh.

She breaks our kiss only to attach her lips to my neck. I moan as she begins sucking on my pulse point. Obviously she wasn't kidding about that hickey. I feel my member slowly harden as she continues working my neck. It's only after I feel Santana run her hand under my jeans, grabbing my ass and run her other hand up my thigh do I pull back from her, shifting across the bed to separate our bodies. I breathe heavily as I stare at her like a deer caught in headlights. She was so close. Too close. _She'll hate me when she finds out._

"Britt?" Santana shuffles across the bed so she's next to me. "Brittany? Talk to me. What's wrong?" I look at her and she's breathing just as heavily as me. She looks so confused as to why I'd stop and why I look so frightened. Of course she confused. How's she supposed to know what's going on.

"I can't- I- I've never- This is too fast." I whisper. I don't look at her, it's too overwhelming. I want her but I don't want my first time to just be random. I want it to be special. Besides even if I did try to go through with it she'd probably freak out and leave me naked and blue balled once she sees my dick.

She taps the underside of my chin and brings my face round so that she can look at me properly. "Brittany, have you never had sex with anyone before?" I shake my head and look away from her again embarrassed. Eighteen and still a virgin. I bet she definitely doesn't want me now. She moves around so she is back in my line of vision. "That's okay Bambi. We don't have to do anything. We can stop." When Santana places both her hands on my cheeks and kisses me softly I can't help but melt into her.

"Go on a date with me." I mumble against her lips. She pulls back looking at me and smiling softly.

"Okay."

* * *

"Mom! What are you still doing here?" My mom startled and turned around.

"I do live here you know. Oh Britt, you look beautiful." I blush at her words. I'm wearing a tight light blue dress that comes down to my knees.

"I know you live here mom, but you promised you would disappear for the night while Santana's here." I said raising my eyebrow at her.

"Fine, fine." She said as she raises her hands in surrender. "But don't forget we had a deal. You're babysitting Amy next Saturday night." John helped her put on her coat before he walked outside, waiting for her throwing a 'Have a nice night Britt' over his shoulder.

"Yes, fine, whatever. Now go. She'll be here soon and I need to finish dinner." I roll my eyes as I shove her towards the door.

I run to the kitchen to check on dinner. The spaghetti is almost cooked and the bolognese sauce I made is keeping warm. All I need is Santana and everything is set.

* * *

Ten minutes later I hear the doorbell ringing. I look in the mirror in the hallway fixing my hair and checking my make up before I open the front door. My jaw literally hits the floor as I look at Santana. She's standing on my porch, her hair curled and wearing a beautiful red dress that has a short sleeve on the left and only a thin strap on the right. It ties at her waist and stops just above her knees.

"Wow…" Oh hello drool. Santana just giggles at me in response.

"You look pretty wow yourself, Bambi. Are you going to invite me in or are we having dinner on the porch?" She smirks at my dumbfounded expression.

"Oh sorry, come in." She steps into the house and I take her by the hand leading her to the dining room. "You look so beautiful San." She ducks her head trying to hide her blush but I see it and I can only grin at her adorableness.

"Thank you. So do you Britt." Now it's my turn to blush.

"Thanks." I pull out her chair for her and she smiles at me as she sits down. "Dinner is ready, so I'll be right back." I run into the kitchen putting the spaghetti onto two plates for us and bring it back into the dining room. I enter to see Santana standing looking at some of the photos my mom placed in here.

"You were a cute baby Britt. What happened?" She grins cheekily as she takes her seat once more before digging into her food. She moans in approval. "This is so good by the way."

"What happened was I grew up and became a beautiful teenager. And thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Blood, sweat and tears went into making that." I reply winking at her. She crinkles her nose adorably at my words.

"Thanks for telling me that bodily fluids went into the making of my dinner while I'm eating it." I smirk at her because even though she looked grossed out it obviously didn't stop her as she refrained herself from licking the plate clean.

* * *

After dinner we migrated to the living room and snuggled up on the couch while the radio played softly in the background. I hum along to one of my favourite songs as I gently run my fingers through Santana's hair scratching her head lightly. She practically purrs her approval as she tilts her head more into my hand.

"Thank you for dinner and for tonight. I've had an amazing time so far." Santana mumbles into my chest.

"You're welcome. I've had an amazing time too San." I kiss her forehead lovingly. I watch as her eyes flutter shut at the sensation on her head.

"I love it when people do that."

"Do what?"

"Scratch my head or play with my hair. It's so calming. I'm going to fall asleep soon if you keep it up." I can hear the smile in her voice. I all but melt at how cute she can be. She picks her head up off my chest and she smiles shyly at me before biting her lip. "Can I kiss you?" _That's it I'm a puddle. A puddle on the floor. Clean up aisle four, we've got a puddle of Brittany from Santana cuteness overload._

Instead of giving her an answer I wrap my hand around the back of her neck pulling her towards me. I capture her bottom lip between mine and suck on it gently, feeling her eyelashes flutter against my cheek. I run my tongue along her lip begging for entrance which is gladly granted and I waste no time, slipping my tongue into her mouth to duel with hers. Our tongues swipe each other perfectly like they were performing an elegant dance and I feel her moan against me.

I pull back slightly nudging my nose against hers and bring my other hand up to cup her cheek, rubbing it with my thumb. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I mumble into her lips. I feel her mouth quirk up into a smile and I can feel the dimple on her cheek. I smile back against her and open my eyes to see her look back.

"Yes Brittany, I will be your girlfriend." And with that I pulled her into another kiss, deep and full of passion.

* * *

It's a little before midnight and I decided to drive Santana home. She didn't have to be in until one but I really wanted to make an impression on her parents. They knew this was a date so getting her home early is better than keeping her out all night, even though I really wish I could keep her here with me.

"I feel a little like Cinderella." I quickly glance at her then look back to the road.

"Why Cinderella?"

"Because you're taking me home before midnight. You know, just in case your car turns into a pumpkin and you turn into a mouse." I laugh at the thought of that actually happening.

"Yeah but I'd rather be early than late."

"But it's better late than never." I can see her smirking out of the corner of my eye. Such a smartass. One of my favourite songs comes on the radio and I begin to hum along as I drive. Glancing over to Santana I see her watching me with a small smile on her face. After being caught she ducks her head, hiding her smile and looks out the window.

_Magic moments, when two hearts are carin'  
Magic moments, memories we've been sharing,_

Time can't erase the memory of  
These magic moments filled with love

_The way that we cheered whenever our team was  
scoring a touchdown,  
The time that the floor fell out of my car when I  
put the clutch down,  
The penny arcade, the games that we played, the fun  
and the prizes,  
The Halloween hop when everyone came in funny  
disguises,_

Magic moments filled with love

"I guess this is sort of a magic moment." Santana states as she turns her head to look me.

"Yeah?" I glance over to her briefly before turning my eyes back to the road.

"Yeah, I mean if we're together in ten years from now, this moment is one of those moments we'll look back on. We'll never forget this night. It's our first date, the first time you cooked for me and the night I became your girlfriend." We both blushed at that. It felt really good hearing her say it. Girlfriend. "Memories." She shrugs like it's the simplest thing in the world before looking back out the window again. And I suppose it kind of is that simple. I can't help but think she's right. I won't ever forget this night. I just hope there are a lot more Santana filled nights I'll want to remember ten years from now though.

"Well in ten years from now, this moment isn't going to be the only moment we'll have to look back on. We'll have ten years filled with these kind of moments." I'm grinning like I fool but I couldn't care less because Santana was just as bad.

I pull up outside her house taking it in. It's big like 'I live in a mansion' sort of big. Clearly Santana's family have money and they knew what to do with it. There was an Aston Martin DB5 in the drive way and a red 1967 Ford Mustang gt500.

"Holy… crap." I mumble staring at the Lopez household.

"It's all a bit much huh? The mustang is my baby though." She smiled proudly as she spoke of her car.

"Is your dad James Bond?"

"No," She laughs. "He's a doctor but he does love his Aston Martin."

We climbed out of the car and being the gentlewoman I am, I walked around to Santana taking her hand as we walked up the path to her front door. We stand kind of awkwardly at her front door neither of us really knowing what to say. Clearing my throat I smile and kiss her on the cheek. I hear someone knocking against a window, looking around I notice Santana's father is glaring at us through the front window.

"Oh god. That's only a little embarrassing. I'm sorry." She turns and glares back at her father until he leaves the window.

"Crap. I think he wants to murder me."

"He doesn't I promise." She laughs at my scared expression. "Thank you, Britt. I had an amazing time."

"So did I. Good night Santana." I kiss her once more on the cheek before turning away to walk back to my car. I felt Santana grabbing my wrist and pulling me back around and pulling me into a soft kiss. I gasp in surprise but quickly relax into her as she continues to kiss me. She gives me one last peck before pulling back completely.

"Good night, Girlfriend." She opens the front door, waving slightly before closing it behind her. I walk back to my car with the dopiest grin on my face. I look to the window again only to see Santana father once again giving me death glares. I swallow hard and quickly get into my car, leaving the Lopez house before he comes at me with a chainsaw for even looking at his daughter.

I officially think that winning Mr Lopez over is going to be one of the hardest parts of this relationship. He already seems like the overly protective father who thinks no one is good enough for his little girl. Well, I'm going to show him just how perfect I am for Santana. Somehow.

* * *

**A/N2: This is the end of another chapter. Not sure how I feel about it tbh. Time jump is next chapter but I just need to get this going on a tad. :)**

**I hope you liked it and as always please review because I really love reading your feedback on the story. As always you can ask any questions and I will answer them if I can. If you want to know what's going to happen (:O spoilers!) PM me because I don't want to ruin anything for other people.**

**Love you all lots,**

**- Tabitha.**

***Translations***

**¿De qué colores micamisa? -What color is my shirt?**

**Sucamiseta esde color rojo yblanco? - Your shirt is red and white?**

**Bueno. ¿Cuál es sunombre y dóndevive? – Good. What is your name and where do you live?**

**Mi nombre esBrittanyy vivo enLima,Ohio. – My name is Brittany and I live in Lima, Ohio.**

**Indique los miembros desufamilia. – List the members of your family.**

**Mi madre,mipadre, mihermanay mipadrastro. – My mother, my father, my sister and my stepfather. **

**Bueno – Good**

**Cabeza - Head**

**Brazo - Arm**

**Mano - Hand **

**Cuello - Neck**

**Oído - Ear**

**Nariz - Nose **

**Boca - Mouth**


	7. At Last

**A/N: Holy crap guys, over 60 reviews and I just hit 10,000 views for this fic :O What a way to start my New Year huh? Thank you all for your kind words towards this story, I'm so glad you all like it so far, but as always there is drama on its way.**

**I'm sorry I took so long with this. I've been really ill and just didn't want to face writing then I had to go over all this crap for my theory test which I gotta do soon :O So pretty much other crap got in the way but I'm back bitches! Hopefully I won't take as long to update again.**

**Oh gad! I dunno what happened halfway through this chapter… It's like... U want sum crackas wit cho cheeze? Apparently this is the mood I was in when I wrote this. I'm not too sure about it but whatever.**

**ALSO! The song is At Last by Etta James but I've been listening to Beyonce's version because it's amazing and here's the link if you wish to listen to her version.**

** watch?v=Q8FHwsATN0E**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – At Last**

**A month later**

A month. That's how long Santana Lopez has been my girlfriend. One month of amazing dates, amazing kisses and just her. One month of secrets, hiding and close calls. It's something that's starting to bug me. It's not that I want to be able to suck Santana's face off in the middle of the hallway or go way over the top with the PDA. I don't care if they _see_ that I'm dating Santana. All I want is for people to _know _that I belong to her and she belongs to me. Whenever one of us comes to school with a hickey, I'd like people to know where it came from and not for them to think my girl is some vampire whore getting random people to suck on her neck. It _me _because she's _mine. _

Of course I've heard rumours about Santana from people in glee. Like how her and Puck used to have sex. It kind of pisses me off. I can't even tell them that I don't want to hear sex stories about my girlfriend because she's not supposed to be. Thankfully Rachel shuts everyone up for me. She's the only person who knows about Santana and I but that's only because she guessed. I trust Rachel not to tell anyone plus Santana threatened her life if she were to tell a soul about us. That kind of hurt, knowing she was that desperate for no one to find out she was dating some loser from glee club.

Spotting Karofsky and Azimio down the hallway I head in a different direction to get to Spanish. I'm not in the mood for a slushy today, or any day really. It's such an effort trying to get all that sticky syrup out of your hair. I've even had to start bringing extra clothes to school and keeping them in my locker. Santana has been trying to persuade me into joining the Cheerio's. I've been thinking about it. I mean we would get to spend more time together in school and we could actually socialise outside of glee and a bathroom. Maybe she would even want to tell people about us seeing as I'll be a cheerleader too.

Quinn stood in front of me in the hallway blocking my path. _I have a bad feeling about this._ "Morning Brittany. You look like you need to cool down. You're looking kind of flushed." Quinn smiled at me. What is up with that? I don't think I've ever spoken a word to Quinn and now she's talking to me _and _smiling. Plus I'm not hot so why would I need a cool down. _Wait! I was thinking about me and Santana making out again._ I quickly look down checking myself._ Oh no it's fine. A total no show. That could be hard to explain._ Quinn's smile quickly changes to a smirk once she glances behind me. I spin around to see Kitty with an identical smirk and a slushy in her hand. _Holy big quench, Batman!_ I clench my eyes shut as I feel the slushy being thrown into my face and eyes. The stinging feels like a thousand knives are stabbing me in each eye. Maybe that's a little too dramatic but it hurts okay?

I run into the bathroom, the door barely stopping the sound of laughter in the hallway. Pulling out paper towels and running them under the tap I begin to clean myself up. Just another day in McKinley. I am so sick of this crap. Maybe Santana is right. Maybe I should join the Cheerio's. At least there will be less slushies rather than one daily. _Screw it!_ I throw the used paper towels into the trash and go straight to the one place I thought I'd never go again. Back to Sue Sylvester's office.

I hesitate briefly before knocking on her door. I hear a gruff 'Come in' and I enter. I am genuinely terrified of being anywhere near this woman. I know it sounds stupid to be terrified of a cheerleading coach but she just gives me this vibe. She's so overpowering and scary and… tall.

"Well Blondie, I don't recall sending any of my minions to summon you. So obviously, you've had enough of the reticule." She doesn't even look up from the paper she's writing on at her desk.

"How'd you even know I'd be here." I look to her confused. Did she know I'd be back?

"I told you before, you'd regret rejecting me. Who do you think calls the orders on those slushies? Well most of the time anyway. Sometimes, kids are just mean. Don't ya think?" She smiles up at me. I wouldn't even say it's a friendly smile. It's more like a 'Now I have you where I want you' kind of smile. "I don't take no as an answer, Pierce." I was with Sue a lot longer than I thought I would be. I ended up skipping my first two classes all together. Which means I won't get to see Santana until I get to glee. Most of what she said was how everything was going to go down on her squad. How if I do as she tells me everyone will stay happy and if not she's going to "Make me disappear." _I told you. Terrifying. _

I have to say, walking down the hallway is a different experience. I feel like some people are terrified to look at me. Others look like they just want to rip my clothes off. I feel like some sort of animal in the zoo. It's weird. Yet, oddly, I kind of like it. I feel untouchable. I guess now I know why Santana didn't want to give all this up so easily. I feel my phone vibrating so I pull it out to see I have an unread message from Santana. I can't wait to see what she thinks of my new outfit.

**San: **_Hey B. I have a surprise for you later in glee xx_

**Britt: **_A surprise? What is it? Tell me. Xx_

**San:**_ So impatient. I just want to sing you something. And check your locker; I left you something inside xx_

I make my way down the hall immediately, heading straight for my locker. I enter the combination and swing the door open as quickly as I can. I look inside to see a single red rose. I pick up the rose to smell it and notice a note sitting beside it with my name on it in Santana's perfect cursive handwriting. I seriously don't understand why she'd hide this sweet side from everyone. Although I do kind of like how she only shows it to me.

_Brittany,_

_I'm sorry we haven't seen each other all day. Just know that I miss you and I'm thinking of you. I can't wait until glee. I hope you like the song I have chosen. I mean every word. I know we haven't been together all that long, but you do things to me Britt and I don't know how to make it stop. But then again, I don't think I want to know. I know keeping us a secret has taken its toll on you but be patient mi amor. Everything will work out, I promise. Sometimes people misinterpret the meaning of a red rose. Please, don't misinterpret its meaning from me._

_Love,_

_Your Santana._

I read over the note again and again and my eyes keep drifting to the end. _My Santana. _

"Whatcha readin'?"I jump as Rachel comes up behind me and reads the letter over my shoulder. "Wow." I nod because yeah. _Wow. _"Who knew Santana had it in her to be even slightly romantic? How are things going with you both?"

"She's been so perfect, Rach. I mean sure I hate hiding us, but she's worth it." I smile wide just thinking about her and Rachel mirrors it.

"I'm glad you're happy, Brittany. I've never seen Santana so happy either. You're good for her."

"God Rachel, I love her." I blurt without meaning to. I slap my hand over my mouth and Rachel just stares at me with a smirk plastered on her face. "Like! I meant like! I like her deeply, Rachel."I clench my eyes shut and drop my head against my locker causing the sound to echo down the hallways._ I don't even know why I bother to have this argument with myself. _

I pick my head back up off the locker and look back at her biting my lip, her eyebrow raised waiting for me to continue, I know she knows I love Santana even as I deny it. Sighing, I smile at her._ "_I love her. I'm in love with Santana. I think I loved her from the moment I saw her." I whisper._ I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her I had to get to know her properly. I have to tell her about _other things_, before I tell her _that _though._

"She loves you too you know." I furrow my eyebrows, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"How can you seem so sure?"

"A red rose," she glances briefly to the rose before looking into my eyes, "means I love you, Brittany." Rachel smiles at me before walking by me and heading to class.

* * *

The rest of my day was uneventful before glee club. Everyone is still acting weird towards me though. Before people would notice me but then I would quickly be ignored again once they realised I wasn't anyone special, now they notice me and stare or look away before I do something awful like the other girls on the squad. I would never do anything like that to anyone. I don't want to be mean like the other cheerleaders. I just want them to stop slushying me.

I enter the choir room and as usual everyone is being rowdy before Mr Shue joins us. I walk up to the back and take a seat next to Mike. We've sort of become friends since I joined glee. It's nice to dance with someone who can keep up with me. He's an amazing dancer and he and his girlfriend Tina are so cute together.

"Whoa! Britt, since when are you on the Cheerio's?" Mike asked as he eyed my uniform with shock.

"Since today. I've had enough of the slushies. You know Sue had the Cheerio's slushy me until I gave in and joined the team?"

"Yeah well, I'm not surprised. She'll do anything to get what she wants. When glee club first when to regionals, Sue stole our set list and gave them to the other competitors."

"Why?" I look at him incredulously.

"Because her budget for the Cheerio's was cut to fund glee club and she was totally furious." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh wow. She is crazy." I look to the front of the room to see Mr Shue setting up and Santana looking at me confused. She looks at my uniform and then back to me. I smile and nod at her, letting her know this is definitely happening.

"Okay guys, listen up. Santana would like to sing something to start off our lesson today. Santana?" I notice Rachel let out a huff and cross her arms over her chest, Finn whispering in her ear and rubbing her back. She must be pissed she never got to start off this week. I just shake my head at her and turn my attention back to the Latin beauty in front of me.

I watch as Santana nods to the guys in the band and the strings start up almost immediately. I know the song as soon as they start. She turns and locks her eyes to mine briefly before looking to everyone else.

_At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song_

_Oh yeah yeah_  
_At last_

_The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you_

She turns her gaze back to me and locks her eyes on mine and I know, as she sings to me, that she means it. Every single word. She sings with so much passion that you can almost feel the emotion behind the words. The whole room is stunned to silence as she pours her heart out.

_I found a dream, that I could speak to_  
_A dream that I can call my own_  
_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_  
_A thrill that I have never known_

_Oh yeah yeah  
You smiled, you smiled  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
for you are mine..._

_At Last_

I discreetly wipe away the tears before they even get the chance to fall. It's was so beautiful and so full of passion like she is singing through experience. That's when it hits me. This must be the reason she didn't want me to misinterpret the rose because she does mean it. Rachel was right. She really does love me. Then why can't she just tell me instead of giving me the rose and then singing?

Whatever her reasons are, I know how she feels even without her saying the actual words. I know her well enough to know that I can't force her to actually say it. I just need to let her do things her way until then. I just hope she doesn't make me wait too long.

* * *

As soon as glee is over I head to the parking lot to meet Santana. She smiles shyly at me as I approach her and I slip into the passenger's seat of her car as she sits in the drivers seat. She's wringing her hands in her lap, something I've noticed she does when she becomes nervous. I place my hand over hers to stop her and squeeze gently. I use my other hand to tilt her chin up so that her eyes connect with mine.

I lean forward and capture her lips in mine and she responds immediately, our lips gliding together perfectly. I pull away as I feel her tongue run across my lower lip, she whines in protest and I smile at the noise.

"Well? Did you like it?" She rests her forehead against mine, her eyes still closed from the kiss. I nudge her nose with my own to get her to look at me. It works as she opens her eyes looking at me with a small shy smile on her face.

"I loved it." I peck her lips quickly and pull back enough to continue talking, our lips still touching. "I love you." I whisper against her. Her hand finds its way to the back of my neck as she pulls me into a deep kiss filled with love, passion and a little bit of lust. She pulls back and grins at me, kissing my cheek and starts the car.

"Breastix?" She asks and I nod eagerly as she takes off in the right direction. I'm so happy because now Santana knows that I love her and even if she didn't say it back it's okay. It's okay because I know that she loves me too.

* * *

After our dinner at Breadstix we went back to Santana's house. Both her parents are out of town for the next few days so she wanted to make the most of our time alone. I'm currently sitting on Santana's bed, resting against the headboard with the beautiful Latina straddling me, her arms wrapped around my neck.

I lean in, sucking her bottom lip into my mouth, biting it gently then smoothing over it with my tongue and I feel her moan vibrate against my lips. I smile into the kiss and my hands begin to wander from where they were on her waist. She dips her tongue into my mouth as my hands slide up her stomach, she feels me becoming hesitant, so instead she places her hands over mine sliding them both up over her still clothed breasts. She gently squeezes my hands to get mine to begin massaging her breasts.

She bites my bottom lip and tugs it with her as she pulls back and releases out a low moan as my lips attach themselves to her neck. My hands move from her boobs to her ass as I begin to knead the flesh over her red spanks. I moan and nip at her neck as I feel her hips rocking against me. I use the grip I have on her ass to pull her into me more. I feel myself hardening as she releases breathy moans into my ear and continues grinding her center on me. Before I can pull away from her to cover myself I feel her tense above me.

She pulls away slightly and looks down between us. I can feel my face flushing and the tears that are beginning to well up in my eyes. She looks back up to me in confusion as I push her off of me. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and put my head in my hands, willing myself not to cry. She shuffles forward putting her hand on my shoulder that I flinch away from. "Britt, are you wearing a strap on?" She asks with a hint of amusement which quickly disappears when she looks at me shaking my head. "Then what?"

I look at her through my blurred vision as she waits patiently for me to give her an explanation. I open my mouth to speak but the only sound to come out is a strangled gurgle and I quickly shut it again. I take a deep breath to try and calm myself down but it only makes it worse and I feel a tear slowly slip down my cheek. Santana reaches over cupping both my cheeks in her hands and slowly wipes it away with her thumb.

A sob breaks through me as she continues to wipe away my tears. She's only going to hate me when I tell her. I shuffle away from her slightly and cross my arms over my chest trying to calm myself as the sobs continue to wrack through my body. Santana quickly moves over to me and pulls me into her chest and I cling to her body as she rubs her hands along my arms and back.

"Brittany what's wrong? Take a deep breath, baby." I hear a quiver in her voice. I do as she says, taking a deep breath and I look up to her noticing unshed tears in her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" Sniffling, I sit up and look at her and give her a small smile.

"No you didn't do anything, San. You've been nothing but amazing. I just- I have to tell you something but it's not easy for me to say."

"Okay… What is it?" She takes both of my hands in hers softly running her thumbs across my knuckles.

"I-I was born a little different than most girls." Her eyebrows knit together in confusion at my words.

"Britt what do you mean?"

"I was born with a penis, Santana." I mumble and look away from her and she drops my hands. My hearts beating rapidly in my chest and my mouth has gone dry. I peek up at her to see her staring back at me her mouth opening and closing as she looks for something to say. _Oh crap this is it. She hates me now. She's not saying anything! This is bad._

"Please say something." I whisper. I place me hand on hers that is resting between us and she flinches away from the contact. I feel the tears well in my eyes and the sobs trying to break through me once more. "I love you, Santana, please, say anything."

"I don't have anything to say, Brittany. I-" I stand up abruptly, startling her, before she has a chance to finish. I can't bear to hear what she really thinks of me. "Britt. Don't-"

"Please don't say anything." I can't contain the sobs anymore as they wrack through my body once more and I quickly walk out of the room, down the stairs and slam the door shut behind me.

* * *

**A/N2: I hope you liked it and it was worth the wait. Do let me know what you thought and I hope to get another chapter out soon :)**

**Oh and check out RoseEllenDix on YouTube if you haven't already. I only discovered her videos last night but omg she is pure hilarious :D**

**Thank you for reading my story and thank you for your kind reviews :D**

**I love you all :) **

**-Tabitha**


	8. Apologies

**Well hello audience… :) How you doin? I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long. Back to college so it's been a bit hectic :( but I'm off again in a few weeks so I'll hopefully be getting more chapters out or at least partially done but I'll be looking to get them posted :D There aren't that many chapters in this story anyways. **

**I just want to thank you all for your patience, kind reviews, story favourites and follows :) You've been amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Apologies**

**A week later.**

"Brittany." I groan from my place under my duvet. "Brittany, get up. You've been moping around all week and you haven't left that bed all weekend. You need to get up; you have to work at Tony's tonight." I mumble a 'no' and bury my face under the pillow. I feel my mom ripping the covers off my body and I shiver feeling the cool air of my bedroom hit my warm skin. "Up, Britt."

"Mooooom!" I whine, throwing my arms over my pillow covered head. My mom grabs my ankle and drags me off the bed. I land on the ground with thud, letting out an 'oof' as I almost faceplant my bedroom floor. I hear her run to the door of my room and a laugh escapes her lips as I reappear from behind my bed, my hair dishevelled and a frown gracing my features. "Not cool, mom."

"Neither is your face." I shake my head at her and flop back onto my bed, my face instantly being buried in my pillows. She laughs again at my antics but quickly stops when she realises I'm not laughing along at her goofy behaviour like I normally would. "Britt, what's wrong?" She pauses a moment before continuing. "Did something happen between you and Santana? I haven't seen her and you haven't spoken about her all week."

_Crap how did she know?_ Why do parents have to be so insightful? I pull my head from under the pillow and roll over. She comes over and sits down at the edge of my bed, waiting for me to talk. That's something I love about my mom, she knows I'll talk when I've gathered my thoughts and won't push me for answers. She always lets me come to her because she knows that eventually, I always will.

I look up to her and see that she's just, as always, watching me closely waiting for me to start talking but I can't. I can feel the lump in my throat stopping me from letting any words out. Instead I feel my eyes welling up with the tears I thought I shed the night before and every other night this past week. I can feel the sobs erupting from my body that I thought had stopped. Instantly my mom's arms are wrapped tightly around me as I ball her shirt into my fists and sob hard into her chest. She doesn't question it, she just gently rocks me, letting me cry and makes cooing noises into my hair.

Once I finally calm down again I slowly release my death grip on my mom's shirt and pull away from her chest. Her shirt is stained from the tears I cried but she doesn't care. She reaches forward to wipe away any stray tears that weren't absorbed by her shirt. She turned me around and gently began running her fingers through my hair, gently untangling any knots made in my sleep. She knew this would help calm me. It always did when I had nightmares as a child.

"I told her." It was barely above a whisper. I was surprised she heard it, I almost didn't hear myself say it but as soon as I did I thought back to that night. How I begged her to say something, anything. I'm not sure if I blame her though. What would you say to that? When someone you've been dating for a month suddenly tells you they have a cock? No wonder some people hate surprises.

"She didn't take it well then?" She asked as her fingers continued brushing through my hair.

"She didn't say anything. I told her I loved her and then when I asked her to say something she told me she had nothing to say. I touched her and she flinched away from me. She hates me mom. I feel like such a freak and it sucks." I wipe away the lone tear that had escaped and my mom stopped playing with my hair. She turned me back around so that I was facing her once more. Taking my face in her hands she kept her eyes locked on mine.

"Listen to me right now. You are not a freak Brittany. You are beautiful and talented and one day you'll be out of this God forsaken town making something of yourself. You might look back on this moment and not be able to remember her name. So don't be so quick to put yourself down. Have you tried speaking to her?" I shake my head. "Did she tell you to leave or that she never wanted to speak to you again?" Again I just shake my head. "Then how do you know she hates you if she never said it?"

"I-" I stop to think for a moment. I guess Santana never actually said she hated me or anything else really for that matter. Maybe I should talk to her. "What if she doesn't want to talk to me?" I ask.

"Then she isn't worth your time if she can't accept all of you, Brittany. It's worth a shot, she might actually surprise you." She stands up kissing my forehead before leaving the room. I think about what she said. Maybe I should at least try.

* * *

It's been a long night so far. Working as a delivery girl isn't the hardest job in the world. Go in, grab pizza, go to address, give pizza to the customer, take their money and repeat. Simple. I'm glad I ended up working tonight though. I got invited to Quinn's house. She's having some stupid Cheerio and jock party that I know she doesn't really want me to go to. It's fine though because I really didn't want to go. Not just because it was Quinn but mostly because Santana was probably going. I'm avoiding her for now. I had a few missed calls from her but I'm too scared to even answer. I don't want to answer just to have her tell me she never wants to see me again. That would hurt too much right now. So I'm just putting it off for a while longer.

I walk into the pizzeria and up to the counter, waving to Maria, Tony's daughter, to let her know I'm back. She smiles shyly back to me in response and I let my eyes wander around the pizzeria. The place is very small. It's only a take-out pizzeria. There's only a long counter for people to order, behind it is the kitchen and a huge window in front of it looking out into the street with a few chairs placed in front of it. I take a seat on one of the chairs and check my phone, two missed calls from Santana and one text.

**_Santana: _**_Are you coming to Quinn's tonight? I have to talk to you. Xx_

"Brittany," I glance up hearing my name being called and see Maria standing behind the counter with two boxes in her hand and a flirtatious smile on her face. "You've got six more pizzas to deliver." I ignore the message, not wanting to deal with Santana, and out my phone away, walking up to the counter. As I take the boxes from Maria I feel her fingers brush my own, sending shockwaves through my body. I'd have to be blind to miss the fact that this girl was attractive, with her tan skin, light brown eyes and athletic figure. The only problem was her skin wasn't the right tone and her eyes weren't as deep as the ones I prefer.

"Thanks Maria. I'll be back soon." She winks at me before I turn to leave with the pizzas in hand.

* * *

I check the address again as I pull onto the correct street. Thirty eight Oakland Avenue. I freeze once I pull up next to the house. I see a bunch of teenagers scattered around the garden and I'm sure there are more inside, I can hear the music from inside my car and the front door is wide open.

I grab the pizzas and get out of my car, making my way up to the front door. I peek inside and I was right, it's riddled with more drunk, horny teens. The worse thing is that all these teens happen to be the ones from McKinley. More specifically the jocks, cheerleaders and anyone else who was lucky enough to be invited, which just proves that this is Quinn's house.

I enter the house and walk down the hallway to what I presume is the kitchen at the end of the hall, trying to keep my head down in case anyone should recognise me. I want this to be over and be as painless as possible. People keep bumping into me and a few people even ruffle my hair. Dumbasses. I throw the pizzas onto the nearest counter and look around for anyone who may have ordered them. "Hey!" I feel my face heating up as everyone in the room turns to look at me. "Anyone order any-"

"Pizza!" My eyes widen as a stampede of hungry-horny-drunken-teenagers make their way to the boxes on the counter.

"Ow! Guys, move the fuck-" I struggle to get out of the swarm of people as they all try to get some food. I get shoved out of the way and end up outside the circle they have made around the pizzas. "Damn." I mumble to myself. I walk back down the hallway to see if I can find Quinn or Puck, one of them might have ordered the pizzas. I take a left into what I assume was the living room but it's hard to tell with the loud music and the sweaty writhing body's on the makeshift dance floor. Suddenly someone collides with me and I get shoved hard into the wall. I spin around to see Santana standing behind me.

"Brittany? I'm so sorry, are you okay?" She reaches her hand out to touch my face but stops when she realises that she's doing it in a public place. "Can we go somewhere? I have to talk to you." I nod meekly at her and she walks out of the living room, down the hall and out the front door with me following closely behind. She reaches back and grabs my hand once we are standing on the porch and pulls me down the side of the garage. I lean against the wall as she begins pacing back and forth in front of me. My palm start sweating and my heart rate picks up, I'm nervous. I'm so nervous because right now, I can't read her. I have no idea what she's going to say and I don't like it.

"Santana, will you stop pacing? You're making me nervous." She stops abruptly and turns to look at me.

"Sorry." She mumbles sheepishly. Taking a deep breath she stands closer to me and takes my hands in hers. "I'm sorry." She repeats and it confuses me slightly. My eye brows furrow and my head tilts to the side as I try to figure out what she means. "For last week." She elaborates. "I've wanted to talk to you about it all week but you've been avoiding me." I don't miss that her voice is laced in disappointment.

"Santana I-"

"No, Britt," Before I can say any more she cuts me off. "Let me finish this time. I don't care Brittany." She locks her eyes with mine as she says it. "I don't care if you have a penis. I don't care if you have a third nipple that looks like Sean Connery. I don't care if you have a vagina on your chest. I don't care because I love you."

"I thought you hated me." I whisper barely audible but she catches it, giving my hands a gentle squeeze she moves closer resting her forehead against mine.

"Look at me." She whispers, nudging her nose against mine. I look up to see nothing but love in her chocolate brown orbs. "I could never hate you, Bambi. If you had of let me talk last week then all this could have been avoided." I flush at her words knowing she's right. If I hadn't have freaked out then I wouldn't have spent the week moping around the house. She presses a kiss to my cheek, letting her lips linger for a second longer. She moves her head so that our lips are touching as she mumbles into my mouth. "I love you Britt."

"I love you too, San." My right hand winds around the nape of her neck and my left lands on her hip, pulling her impossibly close to me. I suck her bottom lip into my mouth, nibbling gently. Santana's arms snake around my neck as my tongue runs across her lower lip begging for entrance. She opens her mouth and I waste no time as I dip my tongue inside. Her moan vibrates onto my lips and I relish in the warmth of her body pressed against mine.

Santana breaks away from my mouth as her lips begin to attack my neck, licking, sucking and biting my flesh. I can feel myself growing harder every passing second and I know I'll explode if we don't stop. I'm about to voice my thoughts until I feel a hand run across the bulge in my jeans. All coherent thought leaves my mind as I feel Santana unbuttoning my jeans and begin pulling them down along with my boxers. A moan tumbles from my mouth when I feel my cock spring free from in confines.

"San, you don't have to." She stops her assault on my neck and presses a kiss to my lips.

"I want to touch you Brittany." She whispers against my mouth and all I can do is nod my consent. Who am I to tell her no? My eyes flutter shut and my head falls back against the wall as I feel Santana take my rock hard dick into her hand. "God Britt, you're big." She rests her forehead against my neck as she begins pumping her hand up and down my cock. When she gets to the top she collects the precum, flicking her thumb over the head, gently squeezing before she continues to stroke my shaft.

My hand tangles in her hair and I pull her head up to me. I kiss her hard as her hand speeds up along my member. My hips bucking up into her hand each time she flicks the tip. "Fuck Santana." I feel her smirk against my lips and her tongues makes its way into my mouth fighting for dominance with my own. "San, I'm so close." She removes her hand from my dick and I let out a high pitched whine in protest that turns into a deep groan when she drops to her knees in front of me. She licked her lips in anticipation as her face is inches away from my dick. She takes it in her hand once more, placing hot wet kisses along the side of my shaft before pumping her hand up and down it a couple of times.

I moan loudly as I feel my member being encompassed by the hot velvet warmth of her mouth. Inch by inch I feel Santana take my member into her mouth until she has reached the base, contracting her throat then releasing it again with a wet pop. I stare down at her in complete awe as she begins bobbing her head up and down. She drags her teeth up my shaft before she rapidly flicks her tongue over the head of my cock. My hands fist her dark locks and my eyes roll into the back of my head.

"S-San, I'm gonna- fuck." I try to pull her back but she places her hands on my thighs and begins desperately sucking on my dick as if it were her favourite lollypop. The pressure in my lower stomach tightens to the point of no return and I shoot thick ropes of my seed into her waiting mouth. She tries to swallow it all but some escapes from her mouth and runs down her chin. Once she has finished cleaning me up she pulls up my boxers and jeans, buttoning them back up again. She smirks at me when I just stare at her in total awe as she uses her thumb to wipe the remaining cum off her chin and sucks her digit clean. "Fuck Santana, what was that?"

"I just thought I'd give you a proper apology." She looks up at me shyly. "Was that okay?" I stare at her incredulously. How could that _not_ be okay?

"That was more than okay." I smile at her and pull her into me, wrapping my arms around her waist and her arms wrap around my neck. "I love you" I whisper as I once again claim her lips with my own. She mumbles an 'I love you too' against my mouth and I slide my tongue passed her lips. I moan as I taste myself upon her tongue and I feel her smile into the kiss and I can't help but return it.

"Santana!?" We reluctantly break apart as we hear someone calling for Santana. She glares at the direction of the voice and I place a kiss on her temple. She sighs and leans into me more.

"I guess that's my cue to go?" I mumble and she nods slowly and we pull apart. I smile sheepishly at her and lean forward to kiss her again. Her hand cups my cheek as she pulls me into her.

"Santana!" Santana sighs against my mouth. She pulls me into a quick hug and I squeeze her back tightly.

"I think Kitty's getting impatient." I roll my eyes at the thought of Kitty. She pulls away from the hug, giving me one last peck. "I love you, Britt." And with that she disappeared back out to the front of the house. I wait for a few minutes before sneaking back to my car. I drive back to the pizzeria with the goofiest grin on my face. Santana doesn't hate me and we're okay again. I think things are starting to look up.

* * *

**Oh another chapter guys :D**

**Let me know your thoughts and feels on this chapter. And I do apologise it took so long. I will try not to keep doing this to you. There really is no excuse for it tbh.**

**There is only like 15 chapters to this story unless I break some things up or add bits in but that's roughly the number.**

**I also have an idea for a new story and have already got some of it planned. I know what I want to happen but I need to lay out the chapters and such. So I think you'll like it but I'm finishing this first then we'll see about the new story. It is currently untitled so I'll let you all know later :)**

**You're all amazing!**

**-Tabitha**


End file.
